


Secrets out

by Sparklesloveunicorns



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy and Steve are in love, Established Relationship, Harringrove, M/M, The group finds out, but Dustin don’t like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesloveunicorns/pseuds/Sparklesloveunicorns
Summary: “Baby today has been awful so many kids screaming and fighting, and the moms were touchy today, and I think my shoulder is burnt in this fucking Hawkins heat it isn’t relaxing like California sun it is gross”Billy rounded the corner and stopped abruptly.Steve looked terrified like he was looking at the monsters again a few months back.Then he heard Dustin and Mike “did you just call him baby?” “Why are you even here”





	Secrets out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back on my bullshit :) please enjoy our boys just want love

It was hot, too hot. One of the hottest days to date actually. It was the middle of summer in Hawkins Indiana. This meant the town pool was crowded of old women and screaming kids. 

Steve knew the kids would not last long before the kids tired of sharing the pool and came to him. 

Sure enough not even an hour later he heard a heard of kids screaming as they entered his house “Steveeeee steveeeeee???” 

“Dustin I can hear you why are you screaming” 

The kids looked slightly annoyed and sweaty. Dustin rolled his eyes “the pool is crowded and Billy is being an ass about everyone being to close together so we have to share and then the kids are running, and it’s not our fault that it’s busy and we have claim our spot” 

It was too early and hot for this “he is just doing his job D” Steve should have realized who he was talking to. When he looked up he realized the whole group staring at him. 

“Why are you defending him” 

“What I’m not I’m just saying that he is working that’s it” 

“Whatever we are going swimming” 

With that Dustin trucked off followed by El and Mike holding hands looking like they would rather be alone than with the group, and then Lucas and Maxine. 

Max had a habit of always looking Steve directly in the eyes almost like she knew what he was thinking. Almost like she knew what actually went on with Billy and him behind closed doors. 

Steve knew he was going to be in for a long day. He went upstairs and quickly changed into his blue and red stripped swim trunks and made his way to the pool. 

Mike and El were playing chicken with Lucas and Max while Dustin played the referee. Steve chuckled when Dustin disqualified El for using her powers to knock Max down. 

It was actually kinda nice having the kids around. After the monsters thankfully went away Steve had a hard time being alone, and he has Billy but no one can know he has him so the kids make it nice for him. 

On that thought Steve noticed a couple bourse have flown by and he should probably get the kids food. “Hey listen up” eight eyes snapped in his direction so fast Steve was actually surprised of his power. 

“Time for lunch, dry off and get inside” 

Already walking back towards the house Steve heard a huff and a “We’re not even hungry” but the kids followed non to less. 

Steve had ordered pizza the night previously for him and Billy to share during a movie they had rented. Which ended up being side tracked to other activity’s. He took it out of the fridge and heated it up. 

El was still learning about different foods and how to act like a normal kid. It warmed his heart to see her laugh and interact now and not be so haunted with fear. It was the same feeling he got when he got to know Billy. 

Snapped out of his thoughts was the front door slamming. 

Before he could even turn around he heard Billy Hargrove’s voice. 

“Baby today has been awful so many kids screaming and fighting, and the moms were touchy today, and I think my shoulder is burnt in this fucking Hawkins heat it isn’t relaxing like California sun it is gross” 

Billy rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. 

Steve looked terrified like he was looking at the monsters again a few months back. 

Then he heard Dustin and Mike “did you just call him baby?” “Why are you even here” 

No one ever thought there would be a day were Billy Hargrove would be speechless but here Steve was watching it right before his eyes.

“He is here to help me with my college essay” 

Billy looked at Steve like he was the biggest idiot in the whole world. 

“You’re not going to college you already deferred a year” questioned Lucas 

“Ugh yeah well never can start too early on the essay” 

“Liar” whispered El

“Yeah you know princess here can never do anything himself” Billy spatted trying to regain his territory 

“You called him baby” accused Dustin not looking scared of Billy. Instead looking like he was going to fight him.

Everyone was silent 

“Lover” 

Everyone now looking at El who is starring into Billy’s eyes. 

“I ugh.. what ugh” 

Among the whispers Steve looked at Dustin who had hot tears forming in his eyes. “Friends don’t lie” 

“It wasn’t a lie Dustin! You never asked” 

“Oh I never asked IF YOU WERE DATING BILLY HARGROVE” 

Steve winced “it wasn’t planned its hard to explain there is stuff you are too young to understand” 

“He almost killed you Steve how could you be with him” 

Glancing a lot a Billy he saw pain cross his face. Billy wasn’t perfect but neither was Steve. Their relationship wasn’t easy the first couple months was just fights and late night hook ups, then they started talking and then sometimes Billy would stay the night and eventually they got to were they are now. 

Steve couldn’t explain to the kid that, that night wasn’t about Steve but about a way different type of monster that resides in Billy’s house. 

“Dustin you will understand one day you’re just young now” 

“Young! we have fought inter-demential monsters! We supposed to be friends Steve!” 

“We are friends!”

“Your SCREWING THE ENEMY” Dustin finally let his tears come out 

“He isn’t our enemy. He’s changed!” Practically begging Steve looked at the other kids. 

“Look I know how it looks. I wish I could tell you why and how it happened but I can’t. You just need to understand that you can’t help this type of thing.”

“What are you talking about! I think you had full control of what you were doing” cried Dustin 

Finally Steve broke down too and it spilled from his lips “yeah but I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with him”

However he wasn’t looking at Dustin when he said it he was starring into another’s eyes. 

Big round eyes that looked very nervous but also like pure joy 

“Love?” 

“Yeah Billy love” 

Billy knew the situation was bad but he couldn’t help the smile that encapsulated his face “I umm yeah too” 

Steve laughed with a giddy smile he knew Billy meant it and would say t when he was really ready 

Finally looking back at Dustin and the other kids who all looked slightly annoyed, shocked but almost like they could be ok with this. 

“I don’t like it one bit” 

“Dustin drop it, jeez he does everything for us don’t you want him to be happy” Max sounded determined and angry at Dustin. 

Lucas looked like he wanted to slide his chair back from her and Mikes eyes looked around the room like wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“Your on his side?” “He tried to kill us to!!” 

“It doesn’t matter get over it” Max didn’t let her self stutter and held herself tall. 

She glanced quickly at Billy and then towards Steve. Steve should have known all a long that she figured it out. She isn’t dumb and she lives with Billy for Christ sakes. She knows what goes on in that house more than anyone. 

“FINE” Steve didn’t think it was really fine but he was going to go with it for now. 

Almost like an unspoken statement was made all the chairs went back at once. 

“We ugh gotta get going, it’s gonna get dark soon and we have our ugh bikes” Lucas stuttered rapidly 

The kids almost tripped over each other trying to get out the door first. All except Dustin. Who was breaking Steve’s heart with the look on his face. “We’re not done talking about this” and then he was gone. 

“Well that went worst than I thought” Steve head snapped behind him to look at Billy. 

Steve felt a migraine coming on and pinched the bridge of his nose “come on he will get over it” 

“Will he though!! Did you see his face” yelled Steve 

“Yes I did but he just doesn’t know me Steve , doesn’t know us! Now he gets the chance to!”

Contemplating this “do you really think he will come around” 

“Yeah pretty boys those kids love you and not even me can make them stop”

Steve gave a soft laugh and looked deeply into Billy’s eyes 

“I ugh love you too by the way” 

Billy tried to look away but Steve caught his lips in his own before his eyes met the floor. 

This thing with Billy wasn’t perfect but it was his and it was love and he wasn’t going to give it up. 

He had to believe that Billy is right and the kids will come around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
